A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 23 - Daenerys III
Daenerys III ist das dreiundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Daenerys Targaryen. Zusammenfassung Daenerys Targaryen lernt, ihr neues Leben in Drogos Khalasar anzunehmen und lehnt sich zum ersten Mal gegen Viserys auf. Als Drogo später zu ihr kommt, um mit ihr zu schlafen, kann sie ihn überreden, sie nicht wie gewöhnlich von hinten zu nehmen, stattdessen setzt sie sich auf ihn. In dieser Nacht wird sie schwanger. Synopsis Daenerys reitet allein in die Dothrakische Steppe Daenerys Targaryen erblickt zum ersten Mal die unendliche Weite und Leere des Dothrakischen Meers, einer gräsernen Steppe, die bis zum Horizont reicht. Ser Jorah Mormont steht neben ihr und erzählt ihr von der Schönheit und Wildheit der Steppe. Daenerys bemerkt, dass sie den Rest von Drogos Khalasar weit hinter sich gelassen hatten, aber jetzt erklimmt die Gesellschaft den Kamm, auf dem die beiden stehen. Sie erkennt ihren Bruder Viserys unter ihnen, der immer noch Schwierigkeiten mit dem Reiten hat. Der Anblick erinnert sie an das Angebot von Illyrio Mopatis, der ihn eingeladen hatte, als sein Gast in Pentos zu bleiben. Viserys hatte jedoch darauf bestanden, mit dem Khalasar zu ziehen, um sicher zustellen, dass Drogo ihm die Armee gibt, die er ihm mit der Heirat versprochen hatte. Daenerys möchte sich nicht die Klagen ihres Bruders anhören, weil sie den Tag schön findet und so etwas wie Frieden in sich empfindet. Sie befiehlt Jorah und ihren Begleitern zu warten. Jorah findet, dass Daenerys anfängt, sich wie eine Königin zu benehmen, worauf Daenerys in korrigiert und sagt, dass sie eine Khaleesi sei. Während sie alleine vorausreitet, reflektiert Daenerys, wie jeder Tag ihrer Reise ihren Körper abgehärtet hat. Sie hat mittlerweile keine offenen Wunden mehr vom Reiten, noch plagen sie unerträgliche Schmerzen nach einem Tagesritt, wie es am Anfang der Fall gewesen ist. Daenerys denkt über den Beginn ihrer Reise nach. Am Anfang ignorierte Drogo sie. Jeden Tag verbrachte er mit seinen Blutreitern, ritt um die Wette, hielt jeden Abend Feste ab und erschien spät in der Nacht, um Daenerys, wie es bei den Dothraki Sitte ist, von hinten zu nehmen. So sah er nicht, dass sich Daenerys jeden Abend in den Schlaf geweint hatte. Das änderte sich eines Nachts, nachdem sie einen Traum mit einem Drachen hatte und in dem sie von Feuer verbrannt wird, das ihr allerdings nichts anhaben kann, sondern vielmehr ihre Haut härtet und sie reinigt. Danach war es jeden Tag einfacher geworden: sie wird vertrauter mit ihrem Fohlen, die Wunden vom Reiten schmerzen immer weniger und sie reitet fortan immer mit dem Khal und den Blutreitern an der Spitze des Khalasars und sieht so die unberührte Schönheit der Landschaft vor sich. Sie ritten über die Berge von Norvos und durch den Wald von Qohor und erreichten schließlich das Dothrakische Meer. Dabei nutzten sie auch die Valyrische Straße zwischen Norvos und Qohor. Inzwischen genoß sie sogar die nächtlichen Besuche von Drogo. Daenerys wehrt sich gegen Viserys thumb|350px|Viserys bedroht Daenerys ©Ted Nasmith Daenerys genießt den Ritt alleine durch die Steppe am Fuße des Kamms, den sie gerade herabgeritten ist. Sie möchte die Erde unter ihren Füßen spüren und zieht ihre Stiefel aus, als plötzlich Viserys auf seinem Pferd vor ihr auftaucht und sie anschreit, wie sie es wagen könne, ihm Befehle zu erteilen. Er greift ihr unter die Weste und drückt ihre Brust, sodass sie schmerzt. Sie stößt ihn zum ersten Mal von sich, was Viserys für einen Moment lang in eine Starre versetzt, dann will er auf sie losgehen, wird aber vom inzwischen eingetroffenen Jhogo daran gehindert, der ihm seine Peitsche um den Hals schlägt und lässt Irri Daenerys fragen, ob sie seinen Tod wünsche. Sie verneint das und befiehlt, dass ihm kein Leid geschehen solle. Statt ihm ein Ohr abzuschneiden, wie es Quara vorschlägt, nimmt sie ihm sein Pferd und befiehlt, dass er am Ende des Khalasars mit den Niederen gehen solle. Als Viserys weg ist, wundert sich Daenerys darüber, wie offen sie sich ihrem Bruder widersetzt hat, und für einen Augenblick fürchtet sie sich vor seiner Wut, aber Jorah beruhigt sie, indem er sagt, dass ihr Bruder Rhaegar der letzte Drache gewesen sei und Viserys dazu im Vergleich nicht mehr als der Schatten einer Schlange sei. Als Jorah sie fragt, ob sie Viserys auf dem Thron sehen wolle, muss sie sich eingestehen, dass er wohl kein guter König wäre, aber sie glaubt immer noch an Illyrios Worte, dass viele in Westeros auf seine Rückkehr warten würden. Jorah antwortet, dass das einfache Volk einfach nur überleben wolle und dass es ihm im Grunde egal sei, wer es beherrscht. Er sagt ihr, dass er sich nach Westeros sehnt, weil es seine Heimat ist, dass sie aber in Essos ihre Heimat gefundet habe. Daenerys empfindet allerdings anders, sie erinnert sich an Königsmund und Drachenstein, und vor ihrem inneren Auge sind alle Türen dort rot wie die von ihrem Haus in Pentos, was für sie Heimat bedeutet. Sie gesteht sich zum ersten Mal bewusst ein, dass sie nicht daran glaubt, dass Viserys die Sieben Königslande je zurückerobern werde, weil er kein Heer führen könne und zudem schwach sei. Als Jorah sie daraufhin als "kluges Kind" bezeichnet, galoppiert sie wütend davon und lässt die Anderen weit hinter sich zurück. Erst mit der Abenddämmerung kehrt sie zum Khalasar und zu ihrem Zelt zurück. Sie erwartet, dass bald alle in ihrem Khas über Viserys lachen werden, wenn sich herumgesprochen hat, was im Gras passiert ist. Daenerys denkt über ihre Situation nach Als sie in das Zelt tritt, erscheinen ihr die Dracheneier von einem staubig roten Licht angestrahlt, und sie muss sich daran erinnern, dass die Eier aus Stein sind. Trotzdem bemerkt sie auch, dass sie heiß sind, aber sie vermutet, dass das an der Sonne liegt, die den ganzen Tag auf die Eier geschienen hat. Sie lässt sich von ihren drei Dienerinnen Irri, Jhiqui und Doreah ein heißes Bad vorbereiten. Sie fragt ihre Dienerinnen, ob sie schon einmal Drachen gesehen hätten und ist enttäuscht, als diese erklären, dass alle Drachen ausgestorben seien. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es nach dem Untergang von Valyria trotzdem noch Fabelwesen und Zauberkräfte geben würde, z.B. in Asshai, Yi Ti oder auf den Inseln der Jadesee. Einzig Doreah erzählt ihr eine Geschichte über die Herkunft der Drachen, die sie einst von einem Händler aus Quarth gehört hat, nachdem alle Drachen aus dem Mond stammen, der irgendwann einmal der Sonne zu nahe gekommen sei. Daraus seien die Drachen geschlüpft und hätten die Flammen der Sonne getrunken. Die anderen beiden Dienerinnen machen sich über die Geschichte lustig. Nach dem Bad schickt Daenerys Irri und Jhiqui fort, nur Doreah soll bei ihr bleiben, um mit ihr zu speisen. Sie reden bis lange in die Nacht hinein. Als spät in der Nacht Drogo erscheint, erwartet Daenerys ihn schon und führt ihn nach draußen vor das Zelt, weil alles Wichtige im Leben eines Dothraki unter freiem Himmel stattfinden soll. Als er sie wieder von hinten nehmen will, sagt sie ihm, dass sie sein Gesicht sehen möchte und dreht ihn auf den Rücken. Sie stört es nicht, dass wahrscheinlich viele aus dem Khalasar zuschauen. Als er zum Höhepunkt kommt, sagt er ihren Namen. Als die Gruppe später das Dothrakische Meer fast durchquert hatte, bemerkt Jhiqui die leichte Wölbung über Daenerys Bauch und sagt ihr, dass sie schwanger sei, was Daenerys aber schon weiß. Es ist ihr vierzehnter Namenstag. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Dothrakischen Meer spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Daenerys Targaryen Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 23